


There Was Only One Bed

by takeitoffhemmo



Series: 2019 Bingober [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takeitoffhemmo/pseuds/takeitoffhemmo
Summary: I think the title says it all...
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 2019 Bingober [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587325
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: 18OI Bingo-ber 2019





	There Was Only One Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Forced Bed Sharing

Snow crunches underneath their car tires and they finally pull into the inn’s parking lot. Their headlights reflect off the bright snow and make it seem much brighter than it actually is. After parking, they get out of the car and amble inside for check-in. A sleepy clerk sits at the desk, their head resting in one hand as they flip through a magazine with the other hand. At the sound of the door, they look up and nod. 

“Checking in?” they ask.

Victor nods. “Yes, it’d be under Nikiforov.” 

The clerk types something into their computer while humming. A minute later, they grab two electronic key cards and a piece of paper. 

“You’re room 104,” they say, handing everything over. “Breakfast is 6-9.” 

“Thank you,” Victor says, taking everything from them. 

They walk down the hall to their room, suitcases rolling behind him. Finally they stop in front of 104 and Victor swipes his key to unlock it. The door swings open and...there’s only one bed. 

“Victor?” Yuuri says while looking at the bed. 

Slowly, Victor turns to Yuuri. “I thought I booked a room with two beds. Oops.” 

After entering the room and looking around, they discover the couch also turns into a bed and that must be the second bed they were promised. 

“It looks...awful,” Victor says after they’ve pulled the bed out from the couch. 

“I could sleep on the floor,” Yuuri suggests while growing at the couch bed. 

“The bed is big enough for us,” Victor argues. “I really can’t let you sleep on the floor.” 

“I guess we could...share the bed,” Yuuri finally agrees. 

They go through their night routines after that and then both crawl into bed. Yuuri tries his best to stay as close to his side as possible without actually falling out. Beside him, Victor is  _ shirtless _ and he’s not sure he can handle it. Sure, they’ve spent a lot of time together but they’ve never shared a bed before. Yuuri’s never been so close to a shirtless Victor before either. Will he even survive? 

Eventually Yuuri’s panic subsided and he’s able to fall asleep. When he wakes in the morning, he’s no longer close to the side, but he’s closer to the middle with Victor’s arm wrapped tight around him. As he tries to wiggle out, the arm tightens further and Victor whispers, “Stay.” So he does. 

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact...i forgot they were supposed to be *forced* to share a bed so i originally started writing it as if they knew there was going to be only one bed...so oops


End file.
